Dos negativos no hacen un positivo
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Timmy perdió la apuesta en las Olimpiadas Mágicas y Anti-Cosmo está harto de su actitud apática. Para cambiarlo Anti-Cosmo traerá a un personaje del pasado  Nega Timmy/Timmy
1. Chapter 1

Anti Cosmo ya estaba cansado. ¡Un año, un año entero y no había conseguido ninguno de sus grandes objetivos! Pensar que había estado tan contento después de haber ganado las estúpidas Olimpiadas Mágicas que Anti Wanda tuvo que echarle un vaso de agua a la cara para detener su risa maligna. El primer paso fue el mejor: la despedida. La tristeza en las voces y rostros de los inútiles de sus contrapartes, el llanto histérico de ese bebé que casi provoca un cataclismo y la mirada del niño después... grande, tristona, brillando como un cristal destruido, a punto de llorar en todo momento. A Anti Cosmo le encantaba. Luego esa luz rota se fue apagando, disolviéndose hasta tomar la forma de un ceño fruncido de forma permanente. Poco a poco dejó de parecerse a un niño de diez años y más se asemejaba a un adolescente acomplejado cuyos padres no lo entienden. Apenas si les dirigía la palabra para otra cosa que no fuera advertir que Foop había hecho estallar nuevamente su alcoba.

Nadie podía decir que Anti Cosmo no puso de su parte para cambiar la situación. Excursiones al campo, juegos de competencia extremos, encuentros de lucha libre, estúpideces bárbaras que a los humanos, vaya uno a saber, encantaban tanto. ¿Y cómo se lo agradecía ese pequeño malcriado? Con cuatro intentos de escape, nada menos. El hecho de que ahora estuviera recluido al castillo y sus alrededores era en exclusivo su culpa. Lo único que el anti pretendía de él es que dijera las palabras mágicas, las palabras que harían valer la pena todos sus esfuerzos, y el condenado niño lo sabía. Durante el paso de los meses el silencio de Timothy no hacía más que endurecerse como cemento y su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Su último gesto había dado al traste con ella. Había organizado la mayor fiesta de cumpleaños que el Anti Mundo hubiera visto. Se trajo a las mejores bandas (que en el mejor de los casos sonaban como gatos ahogándose en ácido), a los mejores chefs (que cocinaban arañas de forma exquisita), a los mejores decoradores, arrojó la casa por la ventana, como dicen, aunque en realidad no le costó un centavo pues ser el líder de los antis tenía sus ventajas. Ya todo estaba listo, la pila de regalos en un rincón, las mesas de comida espantosa preparadas... faltaba nada más el cumpleañero. Anti Cosmo lo buscó muy confiado, seguro de que esa muestra de cordialidad acabaría calentando el interior del muchacho y se animaría a darle una mano con su deseo de dominación universal. Creyó tantas cosas. Hasta que notó que el muchacho no estaba en ningún sitio de su habitación y le llegaron los gritos de sus invitados desde el piso superior. Se hizo aparecer a tiempo de ver a Timothy convertir en cenizas absolutamente todo lo que habían preparado. Aparentemente había robado el lanzallamas del cuarto de su hijo en un momento en que nadie se dio cuenta.

Todo quedó arruinado. A nadie le habría importado festejar entre restos de carbón oscuro y adornos convertidos en polvo. Le daba a todo un aire tan deprimente que de hecho habría sido divertido. Pero Timothy insistía en apuntar a todos los presentes hasta finalmente correrlos por las salidas más cercanas, sin dejar de reírse como un real maniaco. De no ser porque estaba a punto de incendiar el salón de su castillo esa risa le habría hecho sentir orgulloso. Cuando el sitio ya se encontró vacío, cuando el último de sus preparativos dejó de existir, en fin. cuando el combustible se acabó, Timothy dejó de reír y le sonrió. Le sonrió como si él hubiera conseguido la dominación universal sin su ayuda. Sólo por eso Anti Cosmo no le quitó la TV.

Pero estaba claro que no podía dejar que algo así pasara de nuevo. A Anti Wanda le tomó varios botellines de leche y golpearse en la cara varias veces con un sartén (menos que no había que temer por daño cerebral) para lograr que Foop dejara de llorar porque usaron su lanzallamas. Y algo le decía que no había conseguido ningún avance con su fiesta.

Esa noche se le quejó a Anti Wanda con que ya estaba harto de esperar en silencio. Barajó, no por primera vez, ponerle algo en su comida para forzarlo a pedir el deseo que esperaba, pero Anti Wanda soltó la contra que le había oído pronunciar cientos de veces.

—El niño tiene que desearlo de verdad, sin iyuencias extreñas, querido.

—Es influencias externas, amor —dijo soltando un suspiro y dejándose caer en su trono—. Si no puedo forzarlo ni hacer que le agrade estar aquí no sé qué diablos hacer con él.

—Tal vez se siente solo —Anti Wanda pronunció esas palabras con su usual acento, rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba al techo, como si el pensamiento lo hubiera recogido del aire y no saliera de ella.

Anti Cosmo alzó una ceja. Jamás lo había considerado. Y eso sí que era sorprendente.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí —dijo Anti Wanda con la vista perdida. Atrapó a una mosca que volaba y se la metió a la boca—. Mira a nuesto hijo, por ejemplo. Estuvo tanto tiempo en confinamiento solitario que creó a Clarice para tener a alguien con quien hablar. Tal vez si traes a alguien con quien Timmy se sienta en confianza sería más fácil de manejar.

Anti Cosmo no cabía en sí del asombro. Nunca había sucedido que su esposa pensara en algo tan coherente y lógico. Sobretodo algo que no había concebido por sí mismo. Eso podía significar un tremendo avance en las funciones cerebrales de su esposa o...

—Querida, ¿cuántos golpes te diste con la sartén?

—No lo sé —dijo ella volviéndose. Uno de sus ojos lo miró, pero el otro giró hacia abajo—. Unos cientos, creo. ¿Por qué?

"Debo tener esa sartén cerca", pensó Anti Cosmo levantándose. Qué extraña sensación, la de no estar casado con una cabeza de chorlito redomada. Pero sin duda sería temporal. Tenía que serlo, ¿cierto? Sí, Anti Wanda atrapó otra mosca y trataba de comérsela por la oreja.

—Por nada. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dos.**

* * *

><p>En el tiempo que llevaba ahí Timmy ya había terminado de jugar con todos los videojuegos que le permitieron tener. Dos veces. Así que cuando Anti Cosmo le invitó a dar un paseo por el jardín su aburrimiento había llegado al extremo de aceptarlo sin protestas, que de todos modos de nada habrían servido. Al menos esta vez no fue tan malo como otras veces. Rechazó los intentos de Anti Cosmo por llevar una conversación amistosa, cada ataque más patético que el anterior en su opinión, hasta que recorrieron todo el castillo unas tres veces y por fin el anti dijo que ya era de volver adentro.<p>

Comenzó a notar algo extraño al ver que el anti le seguía por las escaleras y continuaba hablando sin importarle en los más minimo que le respondiera o no. Parecía animado y feliz parloteaba sobre lo que quería. Tal vez esa fuera su manera de vengarse por lo de la fiesta arruinada, aunque si tal era el caso perdía su tiempo. Le bastaba con desconectar su mente para desentenderse de él; sólo le hacía algo ligeramente más difícil por un vago sentimiento de inquietud.

Para cuando llegó frente a su cuarto estaba preparado para recibir cualquier cosa. Otro juguete ridículo que le haría más comunicativo, otro videojuego. Una mesa de futbolito para que jugaran juntos, cuyo final sería el mismo que el de tenis de mesa, es decir, acumulando polvo. No le caería mal una bicicleta. Abrió la puerta 0scura, escuchó el chirrido que reclamaba unas gotas de aceite y miró simulando a la perfección su curiosidad.

Su cuarto era tres veces más grande que el que tenía en casa de sus padres. Al principio no registró nada nuevo: vio un sofá azul que podía masajear la espalda y el trasero presionando un botón, el control inalámbrico para la Wii, varios accesorios para simular diferentes actividades, una guitarra eléctrica que no tocó más que un par de veces y una pantalla plana que no podía ver de cerca sin quedarse con los ojos rojos de tan abiertos. Se fijó atentamente en la pila de videojuegos al lado del sofá; no parecía haber cambiado.

Se adelantó, extrañado, y apenas si se fijó en que Anti Cosmo volaba más allá de su cabeza y se ponía cerca de su cama. En cuanto lo miró se percató de algo nuevo. Las cortinas de su cama estaban corridas. Antes de salir no estaban así. Dejó colgar sus manos fuera de los bolsillos, como diciendo "no me importa" mientras Anti Cosmo sostenía la cuerda para descorrer.

—Mi querido muchacho, he pensado mucho acerca de nuestra situación actual y he llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez te he descuidado —dijo con su acento británico, haciendo parecer su discurso como el de un caballero explicando a un comité de otros caballeros el resultado de su investigación científica.

Timmy arqueó una ceja y lo dio una mirada de alguien a quien bien poco le importa lo que el profesor esté enseñando.

—Si bien te he dado con la máxima generosidad que me ha sido posible todo aquello que has deseado, pensé que tal vez no quisieras pasar el tiempo con un anti hada mayor como yo —"¿En serio?" le respondió Timmy con una expresión que también decía que no le gustaba no estar en su propia casa, tener que estar rodeado de tanto negro, que siempre fuera de noche afuera y no poder ver a ninguna de las personas que conocía. Todas esas cosas que sólo podía manifestar en silencio porque, si lo dijera, lo haría todo un poco más insoportable—. Es por eso que he pensado que tal vez apreciarías más una compañía más acorde a tu edad.

Las cortinas se abrieron. Lo que es un preludio elegante para decir que Timmy vio a un muchacho sentado a su cama. Era alto, delgado, de piel morena y usaba una ropa sacada de una película de época, sombrero de copa incluido. El cabello negro y revuelto. Al ser revelado esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que remarcó aun más sus colmillos y ojos rojos.

—Buenas tardes, Timmy Turner —dijo el joven, una lengua viperina haciendo que siseara un poco—. ¿O debería decir buenas noches? Es un poco difícil decirlo en este lugar.

Timmy se volteó al anti hada en espera de explicaciones. La primera idea que se le cruzó por la mente era que se trataba de un clon hecho clandestinamente, con el propósito de inquietarlo haciéndolo temer un reemplazo y por fin cooperaría. Si ese era el plan ya podían olvidarse de él. No iba a caer tan fácil.

—¿Y bien? —dijo, cruzando los brazos—. ¿Cómo se supone que debo llamarte? ¿Timmy Dos?

La sonrisa del Timmy moreno desapareció.

—No me reconoces, ¿cierto? —inquirió, atenuando el siseo.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Timmy con una falsa sonrisa alegre—. Te veo cada mañana en el espejo. Excepto que yo no luzco como un fanático del conde Drácula ni hablo como serpiente. ¿Se supone que ese es un homenaje a Voldemort? Ahora bien, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Anti Cosmo abrió la boca para responder, sin duda sorprendido por su reacción, pero el Timmy moreno levantó una mano.

—Deseo que te calles —dijo y en el acto Anti Cosmo se agarró la garganta, moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido.

Parecía tan desconcertado como sorprendido. Timmy tuvo que admitir que eso le gustó y esbozó una media sonrisa de satisfacción; lo más cercano a una sonrisa que había tenido en meses. El otro Timmy saltó de la cama y se adelantó. Las pesadas botas sonaron con un tintineo de cadenas. Su mirada era imponente rubí y parecía capaz de congelar al infierno sólo con un gesto de desprecio. Timmy lo esperó de brazos cruzados, disimulando que no le afectaba en nada pensar que podrían destruirlo en ese momento. Se le ocurrió pensar en Cosmo, Wanda, Poof e incluso al par de idiotas de sus padres allá en casa. Jamás se enteró de qué sucedió con ellos después de que desapareciera. Ni si lo buscaban o no. O si lo extrañaban.

Tal vez no. ¿Quién podía decirlo?

El otro Timmy se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia. En verdad podría ser su reflejo, un reflejo maligno. Pero por alguna razón no transmitía una sensación de peligro inminente. Era como estar en frente de un león dormido. O un monstruo que no va a hacerte daño porque no llegaste a su nivel, para usar una analogía más apropiada para un muchacho que se la pasa en videojuegos. Timmy bajó un poco las manos que había subido instintivamente para protegerse. Un poco nada más.

—Hace casi dos años deseaste hacer todo lo opuesto que tus padres te dijeran —comenzó a explicar el otro—. Tu estúpido padre dijo "se bueno."

—Y me volví malo —completó Timmy, mirándole con extrañeza. Recordaba todo lo que había hecho entonces como si fuera parte de una película en 3D. En ningún momento se había detenido a ver su cara cambiada en un espejo. Así debió lucir—. Pero creí que tú habrías desaparecido una vez regresé a la normalidad. ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?

—Todos los deseos deshechos fueron destinados a la Isla de los Indeseados (1), incluyéndome. Ese sujeto —dijo, señalando con el pulgar al mudo anti hada— anduvo por ahí buscando deseos que no quisieran tu destrucción, dispuestos a vivir contigo y hacerte de compañeros de juegos. Prácticamente fui el único que se ofreció, y creo que ahora me estarán considerando un traidor por ello —Sus hombros se agitaron un poco, como si le causara gracia que sus viejos compañeros tuvieran esa opinión de él—. Los demás estaban contentos con saber que sufrías aquí —informó con sádica diversión.

—Ah —dijo Timmy, dejando caer sus brazos definitivamente. Un compañero de juegos, sólo eso. Lo triste es que no sabía si era un alivio o no. Ni siquiera pensó en eso—. ¿Y por qué te ofreciste?

—Estaba harto de tus copias sirvientes —dijo él con una sonrisa despectiva—. Torturar a alguien que siempre está sonriendo y apenas grita de dolor pierde su gracia fácilmente.

Timmy sintió un ligero estremecimiento en su espina dorsal, pero se las arregló para mantenerse de brazos cruzados y sonreír con desafío.

—¿Así que viniste para poder torturar a la versión original?

El Timmy moreno dejó de sonreír y le dirigió una mirada extraña, como de apremio. O de que tuviera cuidado con sus palabras. Timmy no supo cómo interpretarla y su miedo tornó a ser incomodidad, parecido al sentimiento de haber dicho algo que no debía.

—Deseo que vuelvas a hablar —dijo el otro Timmy, sin volverse al anti hada.

El ser suspiró de alivio y se aclaró la garganta ostensiblemente mientras se acercaba al par de jóvenes.

—Como puedes ver, Timothy, Nega Timmy tiene la misma autoridad que tú para pedir deseos, ya que técnicamente es una parte de ti —explicó el falso británico, dirigiéndole una mirada poco amistosa al responsable de su silencio temporal.

Nega Timmy (un nombre no muy original, si le preguntaban al original) sonrió al oírle.

—Deseo que digas "soy una incompetente criatura mágica y más tonto que una mula" —ordenó alegremente. Parecía un niño disfrutando de quemar una hormiga.

—Soy una incompetente criatura mágica y más tonto que una mula —repitió Anti Cosmo mecánicamente, y apenas pronunció la última palabra su rostro azulado se volvió casi morado de la furia—. ¡Ya es suficiente de juegos infantiles! ¡No es esto para lo que te traje!

Nega Timmy guiñó un ojo en dirección a Timmy, fuera del alcance del monóculo mágico. El pequeño gesto cómplice dejó desconcertado al otro.

—Deseo que te des un cabezazo en la puerta y te retires —manifestó el moreno.

Anti Cosmo, con los dientes a punto de astillarse por lo apretados que los tenía, agitó la varita azul. Una nube de polvo azul lo envolvió y en cuanto se disipó un poco Anti Cosmo salió disparado contra una pared. La cabeza no causó ningún ruido, fue la pared la que sonó al resquebrajarse debajo. Tambaleándose en el aire, el monóculo roto y colgante, Anti Cosmo descendió y salió por la puerta abierta.

—No olvides cerrar la puerta —le recordó Nega Timmy.

El anti le dirigió una mirada rencorosa sobre el hombro. No sólo cerró si no dio un portazo que hizo más larga la grieta hecha arriba. Timmy se dio cuenta por fin de que se estaba sonriendo. Sonriendo de verdad, invadido de un sentimiento de victoria parecido a cuanto tomó el lanzallamas y comenzó a dirigirlo a todos los antis reunidos. Y cuando volvió su atención a Nega Timmy se percató de que éste tenía una expresión parecida, pero más relajada y como de alguien más experimentado.

—

El mayor cambio introducido por Nega fue que muchas cosas que eran una pasaron a ser dos. Las camas, los controles de juegos, los armarios, los sofás. El cuarto tuvo que ser algo más ampliado para tener espacio suficiente. Y la creación de un gimnasio totalmente equipado adyacente a la habitación.

De todos, ese fue el único que Timmy realmente notó. Nega (así dijo que prefería ser llamado) apenas tocaba algo más en el cuarto que no fuera la puerta del baño o su lecho. Mientras Timmy veía horas de televisión o intentaba pasar un nuevo nivel Nega se encerrada ahí, haciendo quién sabe qué hasta la hora de la cena y de vuelta a lo mismo hasta la hora de dormir. Apenas se dirigían la palabra y cuando era así, Timmy siempre se quedaba con la impresión de que sus intervenciones no eran bienvenidas. Lo extraño es que frente a Anti Cosmo era pura simpatía: hacía comentarios ingeniosos, alababa la comida y hacía sutiles movimientos para inflar el ego del dueño del castillo, de modo que éste nunca viera que lejos de él se volvía tan taciturno como una roca.

Se preguntaba si las personas debían soportar cosas así con hermanos con los que no tuvieran nada en común. Y junto al aburrimiento, surgía la vaga curiosidad por saber qué pretendía el moreno. Jamás hizo ademán de herirle. Nunca hizo nada por ofenderle. Ni siquiera cuando dijo que más entretenido hubiera sido que Anti Cosmo trajera el perrito saltarín de Dark Laser tuvo otra reacción que encogerse de hombros. Sin embargo, hacía todo lo posible por permanecer en su sitio.

Un día en que el último monstruo del último nivel de su juego acabó con su vida por décimo tercera vez, Timmy arrojó el control lejos de sí y lanzó un largo suspiro de frustración. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la puerta del gimnasio de Nega estaba entreabierta. Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta y, nuevamente, se encontró preguntándose qué sucedería ahí.

Aun no se decidía a realizar todo el proceso de sacar su trasero del sofá (que de todos modos era muy cómodo) y averiguarlo por su cuenta cuando una mano, más parecida a una garra, asomó por el borde y su mismo rostro, pero más oscuro, apareció.

Nega miró alrededor del cuarto, a las cuatro esquinas, elevó un poco la vista y finalmente vio al par celeste.

—Estoy en mi descanso de diez minutos —explicó tranquilamente, apenas frunciendo el ceño. Todavía le salía el siseo de una serpiente pero hacía tiempo había dejado de sonar amenazante—. Oí un ruido. ¿Foop volvió a meterse?

Timmy se percató de que no llevaba las ropas oscuras de siempre. O no todas al menos. Estaba vestido con nada más que unos pantaloncillos negros de una tela brillante. Se hallaba sudoroso y su piel brillaba por la luz a sus espaldas. Los mechones de cabello desordenado se le pegaban a la frente.

—No —explicó el joven y medio sonrió como un derrotista resignado, sin saber por qué—, es que me volvieron a matar. Tal vez si tuviera un compañero sería más fácil acabarlo...

Timmy lo había insinuado miles de veces, tan directo como un puñetazo y tan sutil como una brisa. Siempre recibía la misma respuesta, pero prueba de que todavía era un niño debía ser que aún esperaba llegar al día en que oyera algo diferente y descubriera que su reflejo maligno era una compañía agradable. Después de todo, nunca habían estado juntos y despiertos el suficiente tiempo para averiguarlo.

—No, gracias —respondió Nega, sin querer variar la rutina, y volvió al interior del gimnasio.

No cerró del todo la puerta, Timmy supuso, por si al bebé de la casa se le ocurría armar desastres. Se enderezó de nuevo y vio la pantalla plasma preguntándole si quería renunciar al juego o empezarlo de nuevo. Escogió renunciar y mientras guardaba el CD en su caja, se encontró mirando sobre su hombro la puerta. Una vez había entrado, cuando Nega se la mostró para confirmar que no se trataba de un laboratorio secreto donde pensaba realizar sus malvados experimentos, como él le había acusado de mantener. Tuvo que aceptar que era tan común como cualquier gimnasio donde los miembros pagaban cierta cantidad a fin de mes. Ni siquiera después de encender o apagar todas las luces desaparecieron los espejos que iban de pared a pared, los aparatos para correr, las pesas, la bolsa de boxeo o la entrada al vestuario. Nada maligno a la vista, a menos que fuera maligno perder el tiempo así.

"Esto debe ser estar desesperado" pensó, poniéndose de pie. En la televisión ya sabía que no habría nada bueno. Los videojuegos ya le habían dejado su cuota de dolor en los dedos. Ver a Nega golpear una bolsa de quién sabe cuántos kilos, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, de repente prometía ser mucho más entretenido que quedarse ahí. Se levantó, abandonado el relajante soporte de sus posaderas, y se adelantó hasta tener el picaporte de la puerta en la mano. Miró adentro.

Nada había cambiado desde la última vez. Apenas si había uno o dos nuevos aparatos, cuyo uso apenas si pudo imaginarse. Nega estaba ahí, entrenando con su sombra mientras le daba la espalda. Timmy se metió adentro y se quedó como inseguro de qué modo sería recibido ahí. Mientras permaneció en su sitio, cerca de la puerta, se fijó en el modo en que su reflejo trabajaba. Nunca lo había visto sin todas esas prendas de otra época que se ponía, excepto una o dos veces en que lo vio cambiándose la ropa de día por un pijama. Entonces la luz ya estaba apagada y tenían a la luna para guiarlos en sus pequeños rituales pre—sueño, por lo que Timmy nunca había tenido oportunidad de apreciar los cambios producidos en un cuerpo que debería ser igual al suyo.

Ese parecido que podría haberlos hecho gemelos se había ido al diablo. Nega tenía los músculos más marcados, la espalda más ancha y la cintura estrecha. Incluso las pantorrillas eran más gruesas que las suyas y gracias a los espejos pudo apreciar que sus abdominales eran una sucesión de sutiles cuadrados. Estaba aún lejos de parecerse a los luchadores de peso pesado tal cual aparecían en televisión, pero igual lucía como alguien capaz de llegar ahí.

Timmy se vio en otro de los espejos y se percató de lo mucho que se había descuidado desde que llegara ahí. Era un fantasma del niño animoso y amante de los deseos extremos que era antes. Ese niño se había quedado junto a su familia y estaba feliz de la vida comiendo dulces y jugando videojuegos que no le aburrían, mientras él era una cáscara desmejorada. Pálido, ojeroso, cabello teñido para ser negro y una bolsa de carne arriba del pantalón producto de haber pasado tantas horas sentado, moviendo nada más que los dedos de vez en cuando. La ropa negra que Anti Cosmo le forzaba a usar parecía resaltar todos sus defectos y volverlos más patéticos, como a una criatura nacida para siempre estar a punto de llorar. Para colmo, estaba llegándole el estirón, haciendo sus brazos más delgados, sus piernas más torpes y su rostro más cadavérico.

Al percatarse de eso, de lo que había crecido y empeorado, tuvo el súbito impulso de hacer eso justamente, con incluso mayor desconsuelo que antes, pero se contuvo. No estaba solo. En el mismo momento en que sus ojos comenzaron a picarle advirtió que Nega había detenido sus golpes y lo miraba.

—¿Sí? —dijo el moreno.

Su pecho de pre adolescente bajaba y subía aceleradamente. Con el antebrazo se apartó el cabello negro natural. Quitando las orejas puntiagudas, los colmillos y la mirada perpetuamente maliciosa, podría ser un extra en una de esas series de chicos ricos y bien parecidos. Hasta podría ser el protagonista. Timmy se vio de nuevo las tripas colgantes, luego al estómago liso y sintió un acceso de asco hacia sí mismo. Era como si no sólo le hubieran derrotado en los videojuegos y él lo hubiera permitido alegremente.

—Ne—ne—nega... —dijo, aguantando un sollozo en el fondo de su garganta— ¿te importaría... ayudarme? —Esbozó una sonrisa taimada, nada alegre ni entusiasta—. No me siento bien.

Timmy no sabía bien qué esperaba obtener al pronunciar esas palabras. Sólo sabía que no podía continuar así. No podía. Ver su reflejo (el real, del espejo) le hacía estremecer de vergüenza y dolor.

Nega asintió con la cabeza. Sin ningún ademán de triunfo, sin mostrar lo que le alegraba la pena ajena, pero de alguna manera como si estuviera serenamente satisfecho.

—Estaba esperando que lo dijeras. Quítate la camiseta y empezaremos. 

* * *

><p><em>(1) En inglés "Unwish Island." No recuerdo cómo se lo traducía en la serie, pero el traslado aproximado sería ese. Si alguien tiene más claro, me encantaría una corrección.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque Anti Cosmo no tenía idea de a qué exactamente atribuirle el cambio producido en Timmy, lo vio como señal de que finalmente su plan estaba dando resultado. Por supuesto que el muchacho no se había vuelto pura sonrisas ni nada por el estilo, pero ya no andaba por todas partes como alma en pena, dando una vergonzosa lástima a sus ojos. Estaba más serio, cierto, pero tranquilo. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos, que, siendo honestos, le habían preocupado un tanto estaban empezando a desaparecer y los comentarios sarcásticos a pedido de nadie se estaban volviendo cada vez más infrecuentes. Hasta su tolerancia respecto a las exigencias de Foop había florecido de una manera extraña y el anti empezaba a verlo como señal de que por fin se estaba habituando a su nuevo ambiente.

Interceptó a Nega en uno de los pastillos superiores. El joven moreno andaba en camino de dejar una mina abandonada por Foop en el cuarto del bebé y apenas le dio una media sonrisa de malicia como saludo, sin detenerse.

—Estoy muy impresionado con tu logro, mi joven amigo —le dijo complacido.

Nega abrió la puerta y antes de que unos tentáculos morados salieran de ahí arrojó la mina dentro, cerrando de un portazo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.

—Debo decir, al principio estaba un poco preocupado de que Timothy fuera demasiado obstinado en permitir otra compañía con él y que todo resultara ser un gran fracaso.

Nega asintió con la cabeza, girando los ojos para sus adentros. ¡Cómo le encantaba a esa criatura andarse con rodeos! En eso parecía realmente un británico.

—Pero, tal como son las cosas, mis temores debieron ser infundados. Estás haciendo un trabajo aceptable de momento, pero sólo obtendrás tu recompensa una vez nosotros hayamos conseguido lo que deseamos. Sigue manteniéndolo animado y en menos tiempo del esperado podrás disfrutar de tu ansiada libertad —acabó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Nega se la devolvió, aunque por razones diferentes a las que Anti Cosmo podría figurarse y la criatura mágica, satisfecha, dio la media vuelta para marcharse. La sonrisa de Nega siguió en su rostro.

—

—Tengo que preguntar —dijo Timmy, apenas sin aliento, luego de haber tomado un largo trago de la botella que Nega le había alcanzado. Tenía la garganta rasposa como una alfombra de cerdas muy duras y el sudor que le cubría podría haber sido aceite en el cuerpo de un modelo para darle más brillo—. ¿Por qué un gimnasio?

Nega le pasó una toalla. Entre el momento en que Timmy había acercado la botella a sus labios y la había apartado tuvo tiempo de buscar dos para cada uno. El moreno se sentó a su vera en el banco y revolvió su cabello húmedo en la tela antes de responderle.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Digo... —dijo. Tomó otro sorbo—, si todo lo que querías era un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar sin que nos molestaran ¿por qué no una sala insonorizada? Podrías fingir ser un mezclador de música o algo así.

Nega lo miró, escéptico.

—¿Acaso tengo pinta de discjockey?

Con los pelos revueltos la tenía más bien de punk, valoró Timmy.

—Tampoco la tienes de boxeador —comentó.

—Nunca confíes en las apariencias —dijo Nega filosóficamente y se empapó la cabeza con el agua embotellada. El cabello, antes elevado en puntas locas, se convirtió en un manto negro sobre su cráneo. Se lo echó hacia atrás y ahora lució como un mafioso—. ¿Es que tienes algún problema con el gimnasio?

Timmy miró el espejo a su lado y contempló con cierto placer lo esbeltas que se habían vuelto sus piernas, lo grueso de sus brazos y la ausencia de panza. La primera vez que los cambios fueron notables en él podría haberse quedado horas contemplándose, fascinado como un verdadero Narciso. Ahora sólo sentía cierto orgullo porque ese cuerpo se había formado por su propio esfuerzo.

—No está mal —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo deseé por dos razones básicamente —dijo Nega—. Una era porque sabía que si fuera una biblioteca o un laboratorio Anti Cosmo iba a entrar cuando quisiera y sería imposible hablar en paz. Algo que involucre actividad física jamás iba a interesarle. Tiene piernas como lápices y corre más lento que un anciano. Lo noté en la transmisión de las Olimpiadas Mágicas. Un niño de ocho años podría haberle derrotado.

—Y sin embargo derrotó a Cosmo —replicó Timmy sin poder contenerse, apretando tan duro la botella que algo de líquido se derramó.

Nega lo ignoró. Solía hacerlo cuando le daban esos arranques, como si no hubieran pasado o no fuera su asunto, No por eso Timmy dejaba de reprochárselos, a sabiendas de que tampoco podía evitarlo.

Un pelo. Por un maldito pelo no estaba en su casa, junto a su familia y amigos. Ahora algo del dolor se había diluido y sólo quedaba en el fondo una sensación de impotente rabia, ciega pero centrada en una cabellera azul y un monóculo brillante sobre verde. Esa ira parecía haber surgido a la par de los litros de agua sudada, forjada en los levantamientos de pesas, los golpes al saco y quién sabe qué más.

—No fue más que suerte —afirmó Nega sin la menor duda, todavía sin voltearse hacia él—. La segunda razón fue que me cansé de verte ampliar el trasero frente al televisor.

Los ojos rojos miraron el reloj colgado en una pared y esperó en el silencio hasta que su descanso de diez minutos finalizara.

—¿Ya recuperaste el aliento? —preguntó. Timmy dio un cabeceo—. Entonces continuemos.

Nega se levantó, mientras Timmy lanzaba un rezongo, sin moverse. Nega tomó los extremos de la toalla que su doble se había puesto por los hombros, le dio la vuelta y elevó su mentón. Por la forma en que se cruzaban los extremos también estaba ahogándolo un poco. Los ojos de Timmy, molestos pero no furiosos. La impávida mirada de Nega.

—Arriba —dijo.

—Ya, ya —respondió Timmy a duras penas y soltó un jadeo cuando se vio liberado.

Se levantó, frotándose el cuello y dejando la toalla de lado. Paró junto a Nega y dejó que le pusiera nuevamente las cintas alrededor de las manos. No importaba cuántas veces su doble le indicara cómo hacerlo jamás le salía bien esa parte. El contacto, incómodo al principio se había vuelto algo tan corriente como el hecho de compartir cuarto y espacio. Luego le calzó los guantes y los movió desde arriba para asegurarse de que estuviera bien ajustados. Lo estaban. Cuatro dedos estaban obligados a mantenerse doblados mientras el pequeño pulgar salía de un tubo. Aunque ya llevaba mucho tiempo poniéndoselos y quitándoselos, abrió y cerró el puño para acostumbrarse a la presión. Nega se preparó sin ayuda de nadie, como un experto fumando su cigarrillo favorito.

No, en realidad Nega no tenía pinta de luchador. En los primeros días de entrenamiento él no pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde diablos le había venido aquellas habilidades, hasta que finalmente se aventuró a preguntarle de forma directa.

—Internet —se limitó a decir, esquivando sus puñetazos.

Eran torpes y todo el cuerpo se le iba detrás del brazo. Nega se detenía con frecuencia para indicarle cómo se hacía. Luego esperaba que le diera uno bueno a su palma abierta. Más tarde le tocaba esquivar los suyos. Uno, puño a la izquierda, dos, a la derecha, tres, apártate. Las rutinas eran sencillas, acordes a su nivel. Y todavía no estaba satisfecho. Si algo había hecho esa mínima respuesta era el vago recuerdo de su parecido y pasado, y se preguntó si el otro lo creía tan crédulo como él sabía que eran sus padres. Nega se dio cuenta de su extrañeza y rectificó.

—En la isla teníamos una conexión. Perdimos ocho clones tuyos en busca de ella y computadoras con las cuales usarla, pero a nadie le importó demasiado —Timmy frunció el ceño—. Ya estaba aburrido así que me puse a investigar. Vi un curso de boxeo en miotube y creí que sería una buena forma de matar el tiempo. Abajo —Timmy se agachó—. Hazlo más rápido para la próxima. Como sea, usaba tus clones como bolsas para practicar y cocos como guantes. Derecho.

Timmy dio un salto a la izquierda. Nega casi sonrió.

—Bien.

—Eres bueno —afirmó Timmy sin ninguna intención, sólo dando su parecer.

—Diría lo mismo pero todavía te falta. Mantén los pies en movimiento —respondió Nega, sin suavizarse.

Era inflexible pero paciente. Y Timmy realmente quería aprender. El dolor en sus músculos por tanto uso se sentía mejor que el dolor en su trasero por estar todo el día sentado. El sudor le refrescaba de una manera increíblemente satisfactoria. La adrenalina dejando temblar sus manos quietas era como agradables cosquillas de pura energía. Sin embargo, no fue así desde siempre.

Le molestaba, se quejaba, odiaba el cansancio. Lanzaba todos los insultos habidos y por haber a Nega cada vez que le pedía que hiciera otra abdominal. Creía que por fin estaba viendo su malignidad salir a la luz. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba harto, cansado, irritado, con sueño, hambre y quién sabe qué más? ¿No podían tomar un descanso de diez minutos, de veinte, de tres horas? Nega no le dio cuerda. Nunca le dijo algo para corresponder a los insultos. Su rostro era una piedra perfecta ante los sobrenombres, los gritos, las pataletas. Y eso lo hacía todavía más frustrante.

Un día ya no pudo aguantar más. Por más que hiciera lo que le decían, no veía ninguna mejora en sí y tener en frente ese cuerpo ya trabajado lo hacía sentir todavía más gordo, más flojo e incapaz de cambiarlo. Empezaban todos los días practicar una simple rutina que consistía en dar vueltas y dar determinados golpes con un cierto ritmo. Uno, dos, como una marcha de soldados. Timmy tenía dificultades para recordar cada movimiento y continuaba se equivocaba, estirando el brazo que no era o agachándose antes de tiempo. Nega, como era usual, no dejaba escapar ninguna equivocación y ahí fue cuando empezó a molestarse. Luego, cuando por fin estaba habituándose, Nega aumentó la velocidad y volvió a desorientarlo. No se inclinó cuando tendría que haberlo hecho y por eso recibió el empujón, que no puñetazo, de Nega en toda la cara. Su postura había sido incorrecta, su impaciencia demasiada, y así se demostró cuando sólo eso bastó para desestabilizarlo por completo.

Resbaló en el suelo (rechinido, rechinido de malditas zapatillas deportivas). Para no caerse del todo alargó un brazo, quedando en una posición ridícula, el trasero tocando la fría madera y una pierna extendida. Los dedos le dolieron pues al tratar de enderezarlos les agregaba la presión del guante curvo. Nega juntó los pies y lo miró. No hizo nada, nada para quitarle la vergüenza de encima por un accidente tan tonto, nada para hacerle algo menos patético de lo que ya lo hacía. Timmy lo despreció doblemente por eso. Y aunque ni siquiera tenía ganas de interpretar su mirada, le pareció que había condescendencia en ella.

Era el colmo. Ya no iba a aguantar más. Desde ahí en el suelo se quitó todo, los estúpidos e incómodos guantes, las malditas e interminables cintas, esas zapatillas que ni siquiera eran suyas, si no un par de Nega que, por supuesto, le calzaban perfecto porque tenían la misma maldita talla. Arrojó todo lo más lejos posible de él y se levantó. Sin echar un vistazo atrás se dirigió a la puerta, dándole la espalda al otro.

—¿Renuncias ahora? —preguntó Nega.

Ni aun entonces se había movido de su lugar. Timmy no se tomó la molestia de responderle. Dejó que el azote de la puerta respondiera muy bien por él. Entró en el baño de la habitación rápidamente, como si temiera que alguien lo viera. Se quitó esos pantaloncillos brillantes (celestes, para variar entre tanto negro), los calcetines blancos y la ropa interior. Lo dejó todo tirado en el rincón donde tenía el cesto de la basura, sin acertarle con nada y sin importarle. Había dos duchas amplias. Entró en la de la izquierda y activó el agua. Sólo cuando las gotas tibias empezaron a caer sobre su coronilla dejó caer las lágrimas que no sabía desde hacía cuánto tiempo venía reteniendo.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera, lo que fuera con tal de volver a casa. Incluso escuchar a Vicky habría sido un placer, siempre que tuviera a Cosmo, Wanda y Poof. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera acabado así, convertido en un completo fracasado? Ni siquiera podía hacer una maldita cosa bien. Debería haberse cosido el trasero al sillón frente al televisor y esperar que la comida chatarra hiciera su trabajo. Qué importaba que todo lo que apareciera ahora fuera estúpido o aburrido. Con algo así, viendo actores que podían ser tan ficticios como las caricaturas, aunque fueran perfectos en cámara, nunca volvería a sentir tan intensamente todo lo que ya no estaba a su alcance. Amigos, juguetes, risas. Cochinas risas pregrabadas.

El golpe en la puerta de la ducha le espantó. Estaba polarizada de ambos lados. Nadie de afuera podría verlo por mucho que lo intentara, del mismo modo que él no podía ver a nadie de afuera. Todo por causa del sentido del pudor de Anti Cosmo. Nada más se distinguía un largo manchón oscuro. Cualquiera que fuera, daba igual. No quería ver a nadie ahora.

—¡Largo! —le gritó.

—Tenemos que hablar —le respondieron.

Nega. Timmy negó con la cabeza, aunque no hacía ninguna falta.

—No. Me cansé. Vete de una vez y déjame en paz.

—¿Vas a renunciar?

¡Por amor al cielo! ¿Qué tan necia podía ser una persona?

—¿No es obvio? Sí, renuncio a tu estúpido entrenamiento. Ni que me sirvieran de algo.

—Dijiste que querías hacerlo.

Diablos, ¿por qué tenía que recordárselo? Como si no fuera suficiente con lo que de por sí tenía en el fondo de su cabeza.

—Cambié de opinión —dijo, conteniendo un sollozo y esperando sinceramente que no se notara.

—Eso sería una estupidez —determinó Nega, tranquilamente.

Siempre hacía eso, notó Timmy. Sin importar cómo estuviera, siempre permanecía como si a él no le afectara nada. Como si le diera igual. Como si fuera un gusano por el cual no valiera la pena preocuparse. ¿Por qué no sólo podía irse y ya?

—Pues soy estúpido —replicó, quebrándole la voz.

—Sal —insistió Nega.

Timmy se pasó una mano por las mejillas empapadas y volvió a negar.

—No.

—Bien —escuchó desde afuera.

Creyó que eso sería todo. Que al fin Nega había entendido el mensaje y se marcharía, dejándole tener su baño, pero se equivocó. Se percató de ello cuando sintió una corriente helada de aire en la espalda y antes de darse vuelta por completo Nega ya había cerrado la puerta luego de haber entrado. Timmy se llevó las manos directo a la entrepierna, apretándose contra la pared, como un animalillo asustado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Gritarle? ¿Pegarle? El hecho de que él estuviera completamente desnudo mientras Nega exactamente igual que en el gimnasio lo hacía sentir todavía más vulnerable. Las gotas se estrellaron y deslizaron por su cuerpo, aplanándole el cabello. No parecía que nada de eso le afectara. Los ojos rojos parecían demasiado vivos en su rostro. Un lado de su boca se levantaba en un perpetuo gruñido que desvelaba el nacimiento de uno de sus colmillos.

Daba miedo pero también... también había algo de emoción recorriendo a Timmy. Era como si por fin estuviera a punto de ver algo por no lo que no sabía que estaba esperando.

—¿Tienes idea de por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó Nega, apenas separando las mandíbulas—. ¿De por qué acepté venir con Anti Cosmo, a pesar de que tampoco sentía el mayor aprecio por ti y no tenía ninguna gana de hacerte de compañero de juegos? Después de todo tú eres la razón por la que estuve confinado en esa isla.

Timmy se encontró con la lengua trabada. La verdad era que apenas había pensado al respecto. Después de comprobar que no estaba ahí para destruirlo, sustituirlo, sumergirlo en un bote de ácido o causarle algún otro daño físico dejó de interesarse por la razón que lo trajo ahí. Sin peligro a la vista, no había necesidad de hacerlo. Pero ahora que Nega se lo planteaba directamente, pensó que tal vez debió intentar indagar más al respecto.

—No lo sé —respondió débilmente.

—Me harté de la isla. Me harté de ver tu cara sonriente por todas partes y no poder salir a ningún lado. Era un paraíso tropical para los demás, claro que sí, y todos se sentían como si estuvieran en vacaciones. ¿Pero sabes cómo era para mí?

Nega dio un paso al frente y el talón de Timmy dio contra la pared en su intento de dar uno hacia atrás. No había escape posible.

—Para mí era un infierno —continuó el moreno—. Teníamos todas las comodidades que podríamos desear e incluso más, pero no teníamos libertad. No podíamos salir de la isla, por muchos botes que enviáramos al mar, porque la magia de los deseos deshechos nos regresaba al mismo lugar luego de los diez metros. Sólo los clones podían hacerlo. Lo intenté cuatro veces y cuatro veces fui devuelto a la arena antes de rendirme. Entonces Anti Cosmo apareció buscándote un amigo. Tampoco quería estar aquí, encerrado contigo, pero le propuse un trato —Se adelantó otro tanto y esta vez Timmy no reaccionó. Quería escuchar lo que seguía. No podía hacer otra cosa—. Le dije que haría que tú pidieras ese deseo que le permitiera ir a la Tierra libremente, a cambio de que después me permitiera ir también. ¿No lo entiendes? Después de que intentaran destruirte, un deseo desecho sólo puede ser liberado con la magia de un padrino mágico. Y puesto que Anti Cosmo es el tuyo, él era el único que podía sacarme de ahí.

—No pienso pedir ese deseo —replicó Timmy, sacando firmeza de la nada—. No pienso darle esa satisfacción.

Nega sonrió de medio lado, como si estuviera encantado de su respuesta.

—Supuse que dirías eso. Por eso quiero proponerte otro trato.

Otro paso. Timmy sólo lo miró. Aún era bastante consciente de su desnudez y del agua cayendo sobre los dos, pero de alguna forma esos detalles parecían secundarios, menos importantes para el momento.

—¿Interesado? —inquirió Nega, arqueando una ceja.

Timmy frunció el ceño, reluctante. No hizo nada para decir que sí no que no. No acababa de fiarse del moreno, pero, después de todo, ¿en realidad tenía alternativa? En ese lapso de vacilación la sonrisa de Nega desapareció.

—Escucha, nadie va a venir a salvarte –dijo de pronto.

Timmy sabía que no debía, pero de todos modos sintió una punzada en su interior.

—Nadie puede salvarte –reafirmó Nega y su voz parecía extrañamente vacía de fatalismo. Era como afirmar que el color negro era oscuro o el sol brillante. Algo patente, inevitable, y a lo cual hay que resignarse—. Anti Cosmo tiene derecho a ser tu padrino. Cosmo, Wanda y el niño que tienen no podrían hacer nada para sacarte de aquí aunque lo desearan. Creo que no te das cuenta de que si alguna vez quieres volver a verlos únicamente yo puedo ayudarte.

Extendió una mano morena, todavía cubierta por las cintas. Con el agua goteándole el blanco de la tela se había vuelto de un gris claro. Las garras salían de la punta de sus dedos como un Nosferatu moderno. Timmy bajó la vista hacia sus manos unidas para proteger lo poco que le quedaba de intimidad y percibió su rostro hervir. Antes había tenido demasiado miedo para dejar paso a la timidez.

—¿Puedo decirte una respuesta cuando tenga algo de ropa encima? Esto es algo vergonzoso.

—No –respondió Nega como si dijera que no, no podía comer un pastel de chocolate entre los descansos.

A Timmy ni siquiera se le ocurrió discutir. Le parecía que de antemano hubiera sido inútil.

—Bien –se enfurruñó, con la cabeza gacha—. Entonces habla rápido.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo final**

* * *

><p>"Dame lo que quiero y yo te conseguiré lo que deseas"<p>

Esa fue la máxima que guió a Timmy en los próximos cuatro años. Lo único a lo que podía aspirar dentro de ese odioso castillo. La única cosa en la cual Anti Cosmo sería incapaz de poner sus asquerosas manos azuladas. Llevó esas palabras como un talismán y se repetía constantemente lo que obtendría si tan sólo hiciera caso a Nega. Con cada aliento acelerado y jadeo, con cada queja de su cuerpo, sentía que estaba más cerca de volver a su vida de antes.

Con el tiempo, sus padrinos mágicos comenzaron a dejar de ser lo más importante. Se concentró más en la simple posibilidad de poder alejarse de esas habitaciones sombrías que él no escogió y salir adonde quisiera cuando lo deseara. Ansiaba la libertad, simple y llana. Llegó a entender perfectamente el punto de vista de Nega sobre querer escapar de la isla y no le extrañó que le tomara cuatro intentos aceptar que era imposible. Sin embargo, también hubo otros factores que apartaron a sus padrinos de su mente.

En sus cumpleaños Anti Cosmo le daba como regalo el permiso de pedir "un deseo muy especial". Sobraba decir que esa sólo era una ocasión que el anti aprovechaba para recordarle lo que se esperaba de él y para quién sería el deseo. Siguiendo el plan de Nega, Timmy fingía que no se daba cuenta y pedía cosas que, aun así, de cierta forma dejaban complacido al anti hada. Tenía que pretender que estaba aprendiendo a ser como ellos, a pensar como ellos, aunque tampoco podía dejar que fuera tan evidente como para levantar una sospecha. Las primeras veces fueron cosas que a Nega se le ocurrieron. Enviar una plaga de mariposas a la casa de un anti que no le gustaba, una nueva y deliciosa comida que hiciera vomitar a cada cinco personas sin falta. Anti Cosmo le obligó a ver videos de las personas en la Tierra que parecían sorprendidas del efecto que tenía su cena en ellos y noticias de restaurantes siendo demandados por los clientes descontentos.

Timmy no sintió ninguna pena. Sólo era un malestar estomacal y un montón de insectos inofensivos. No había razón. No se daba cuenta todavía de que esa era una mala señal.

Los años siguientes las ideas le vinieron espontáneamente, sin ayuda de Nega. Comenzó a sentir un vago placer por ver sufrir a otros seres en lugar de a sí mismo. Nega le dijo que eso les ayudaría mucho y pidió otras pequeñas desgracias como si tal cosa. Sentía un ligero asco por causarle tal complacencia a aquel ser que se decía su padrino, pero también satisfacción porque no había la menor duda respecto a sus intenciones. Era un trabajo lento. Justo cuando creía que había llegado el momento de actuar, de dar el último golpe, Nega estaba ahí para decirle que no era el momento.

Tenía razón, claro. Anti Cosmo todavía le lanzaba indirectas (algunas más sutiles que otras) y había que decir que la sonrisa de Timmy por toda respuesta no era la mejor forma de ganárselo. Cuando el anti hada se le acercaba a planteárselo, Nega lo justificaba diciendo que tardaría a hacerse a la idea de permitir tanta maldad y primero tenía que probarla un poco. El cumplido disimulado jamás le fallaba.

Tiempo al tiempo, agua al agua. Lo que sea a lo que sea. Timmy se sentía mejor en el gimnasio que en cualquier otra parte del castillo. Y de alguna forma que estaba más allá de sus palabras, ese mismo sentimiento comenzó a ser asociada de forma intrínseca con la presencia de Nega. No se trataba de que éste le llenara los oídos con palabras de ánimo, diciéndole que estaría bien y podía hacerlo. No era tan simple como eso. Era como si Nega no esperara otra cosa de él. El fracaso estaba directamente fuera de discusión. Ninguna duda al respecto.

No había lugar para palabras de consuelo. Las ocasiones para requerirlas se hacían escasas a medida que se iba habituando más y más a las rutinas. Se hacía más alto, más fuerte. Logró tomar por sorpresa a Nega un par de veces. Se sintió mucho mejor que derrotando a cualquier monstruo virtual.

Ese día logró hacerlo en tres oportunidades. No fue porque Nega se distrajera o le tuviera lástima. Lo consiguió porque por fin se hallaba en su mismo nivel. Nega se apartó el cabello del rostro, jadeando, y observó el reloj de la pared.

—Ya es suficiente —determinó, comenzando a sacarse los guantes.

—Una más —le instó Timmy, sonriente, dando puñetazos a su alrededor. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, se creía capaz de todo. Se preguntaba a menudo si así era estar drogado—. Estoy en la zona. Vamos, podría hacerte caer en tres minutos. ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Qué te apuestas?

Nega esperó hasta que la vuelta de Timmy lo pusiera en frente de él. Cuando lo hizo estiró la mano ya desnuda y le tomó la muñeca. Tiró de la cinta para abrirle el guante sin inmutarse por el puchero refunfuñado del otro. Timmy siguió rezongando aun cuando Nega convertía en rollos las cintas sudadas que, de paso, ya apestaban. Sólo se detuvo cuando éste se las dejó en la mano junto a los guantes.

—Déjalas para lavar y ve a las duchas —indicó Nega.

—Aguafiestas —replicó Timmy, pero de todos modos colgó sus guantes del gancho en la pared y se dirigió a lo más cerca que había estado de un vestuario de chicos.

Había sólo dos enormes casilleros para cada uno, ocupando tanto espacio como en una escuela secundaria ocuparían los de todos los jugadores del equipo. Cerca de ahí había un pequeño cuarto de lavandería mágica. La máquina parecía una reluciente caja oscura. Al abrir la tapa se veía la entrada a un portal dimensional. Nadie tenía idea de hacia dónde iba, pero todo lo que se arrojaba en él regresaba al cabo de cinco minutos como si fuera nuevo, aun cuando tuviera roturas. Sin embargo, no funcionaba con animales. Ya lo había comprobado cuando un hámster que sólo tenía desde hacía dos días su durmió dentro de uno de sus guantes. No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que fue buscarlo y el pequeño cadáver cayó al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido.

Nega, detrás de él, lo movió un poco con la punta de su bota sólo para comprobar que no sólo estaba aturdido. Luego lo miró.

—Diablos —dijo Timmy, con una mueca de asco—. ¿Podrías tirarlo a la basura tú? No quiero tocarlo.

Nega lo recogió desde la diminuta cola y ambos contemplaron al cuerpo perderse en el agujero negro del tacho para desperdicios.

—Con razón me parecía que mi guante estaba pesado —fue todo lo que tuvo que aportar Timmy y nunca volvió a hablar sobre eso.

¿Para qué? Sólo había sido un estúpido hámster que deseó por aburrimiento. En las ducha había varias canillas. Media docena de personas podrían haber tomado un baño sin jamás tener que tocarse. Nega lo había pedido todo conforme a las imágenes que las series televisivas acerca de adolescentes le permitieron saber. Era lo más cerca que estarían los dos de asistir a una verdadera escuela. Según Nega, esa había sido la idea que inspiró el diseño.

Tuvieron que pasar dos años desde que practicara en serio para que creyera más conveniente tomar el baño ahí. No había ningún motivo especial. Más que nada era un alivio olvidarse de las ridículas puertas polarizadas. Bañarse frente a Nega le costó un poco más, pero sólo por falta de costumbre. Luego simplemente se habituó e incluso le encontraba cierto agrado a la compañía. Se imaginaba a sí mismo como el mariscal de campo, jugador estrella, tomándose un descanso entre celebración y celebración. En cuanto acabara ahí iba a salir y tendría una muy guapa novia esperándole junto a un auto deportivo. Conduciría con el techo bajo y el viento haría lo que quisiera con su cabello, pero no importaba porque de todos modos era libre de ir adonde quisiera. A veces no había novia guapa y sólo era él conduciendo, satisfecho y feliz consigo mismo.

Lo más maravilloso era salir, verse en el espejo y descubrir que todavía era capaz de permanecer en este estado. A veces veía a Nega tomando el baño a su lado y trataba de imaginar lo que haría fuera del castillo. Por alguna razón todo lo que podía concebir eran imágenes poco claras, difusas, como si estuviera trabado. No se atrevía a creer que siguieran siendo amigos afuera. Se llevaban bien, sobretodo cuando aceptó que sólo el dolor ajeno le causaba la menor gracia, pero eso era todo. No se atrevía a plantearle nada al respecto por temor a que le riera la ingenuidad. Pero en su mente ni siquiera Nega podía entrar y se permitía de vez en cuando unas pequeñas ilusiones.

Cinco años de cautiverio. Cinco años lejos. Esperaba que todos estuvieran bien. Esperaba que ya hubieran despedido a Crocker. Ahí se acababan sus pensamientos respecto al pasado. Tenía la impresión de que era mucho trabajo para su cerebro, como si lo estuviera forzando a llevar una pesada mochila llena de rocas. Entonces sólo quedaba tratar de poner la mente en blanco, con el agua caliente acariciándole el rostro. Trataba de concentrarse en su respiración, la única acción que realizaba a consciencia entonces.

Tenía quince años y su voz ya estaba cambiando. No le gustaba, parecía un instrumento afinado por un sordo. Vellos le crecían donde antes no había nada, su rostro se hacía más anguloso, recordando al de su padre. Sabía lo que eran los sueños húmedos, la masturbación y levantarse con el ánimo demasiado en alto. Conocía la vergüenza de pensar que lo descubrieran y la necesidad de encerrarse en el baño hasta que desapareciera. Y lo gracioso era que su única fuente de información había sido la TV y muy infrecuentemente el Internet.

Nega también cambiaba. Era igual de alto que él, tenía el mismo rostro. Su voz parecía de a ratos un gruñido hecho por computadora para imitar la amenaza de una pitón muy enojada. Sombras de oscuro negro se arremolinaban bajo su vientre, empezando en el ombligo. Eso era todo lo que veía.

Hasta ahora. Cuando abrió los ojos y miró en un acto involuntario (como podría haberse fijado en la canilla o una baldosa) vio a Nega lavarse el cabello, al parecer indiferente a la elevación entre sus piernas. Timmy apartó la vista y, casi de inmediato, la regresó. No se había equivocado. Hubiera sido imposible interpretar algo más como lo que era. No dijo nada.

No hubiera podido pensar en nada aunque lo hubiera deseado. Asumió que esa debía ser otra clara diferencia entre sus caracteres. Nega podía emocionarse de más y conservar la misma impasibilidad de siempre en su rostro. Nega carecía de vergüenza, le daba igual ser visto. Nega se lavó el cuerpo sin variar ningún movimiento y luego de una media hora o algo así, a Timmy le pareció, cerró el paso del agua y salió para vestirse. Timmy se obligó a observar el frente, creyendo todavía que posiblemente el otro no se dio cuenta de que lo había visto. Se forzó a esperar otra media hora para calmar lo que sea que estuviera pasando en su cabeza. Para cuando salió, Nega estaba en su cama, desplegadas las cortinas.

Debió haber entendido que ahí había un mensaje. Un chico más descarado que él, captándolo o no, habría bromeado al respecto para tratar de determinar lo que había sucedido. Tendría que haber entendido que Nega era calculador hasta náusea y todo, como la puerta semi abierta, era así por una razón. Pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en su propio bochorno y lo que le gustaría poseer su misma confianza. Durmió convencido de que el asunto no importaba.

Más tarde Nega se puso a bañarse bajo su misma ducha. Lo hizo sin preguntar, sin decir una palabra. Timmy se alarmó más de la cuenta en cuanto reparó en su cercanía. Las duchas eran grandes y en realidad, aun entonces, era posible no entrar en contacto. Pero no se lo esperaba.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —exclamó, anonadado.

Nega ya había comenzado a hacer espuma sobre su cabeza y arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Te molesto? —inquirió.

Timmy empezó a negar con la cabeza antes de pensar bien en su respuesta. Hablando con propiedad, le confundía más que molestarle. Nega no extrañó la falta de palabras y siguió aseándose tranquilamente. Turbado, pero decidido a no dar muestras de ello, intentó continuar su ejemplo. Con el tiempo se acostumbró, igual que con todo. En algún momento empezaron a hablar durante esos minutos, como otros amigos lo hacen durante una noche de pijamas. Desnudo, frotando sus músculos endurecidos, Timmy a veces creía estar siendo más honesto que afuera.

Así fue como llegó, rápidamente y sin aviso, la víspera de su cumpleaños dieciséis.

—¿Ya decidiste qué vas a pedir? —inició la conversación Nega, llenándose las manos de shampoo.

Luego de hacerlo le pasó la botella a Timmy.

—Estaba en una severa alergia a las aves —dijo éste, pensativo—. La gente ya es alérgica a los gatos y a los perros. He investigado un poco en Internet y las aves sólo podrían hacerte estornudar si los usaras de plomero. Por sí solas son inofensivas. Imagina lo que pasaría si de pronto cada persona que está cerca de una paloma siente irritación y muchos estornudos.

Una sonrisa de diversión comenzó a esbozarse en sus labios. Nega asintió con aprobación.

—A Anti Cosmo le encantará.

—Lo que a mí me gustará será verle la cara cuando sepa que no va a ir a la Tierra —comentó Timmy con regocijo. Rió por lo bajo—. Para ser un genio maligno no es muy listo si todavía cree que tiene la menor posibilidad.

—Está empezando a creer que te gusta estar aquí —le hizo saber Nega. Cabeceó lentamente ante la mirada atónica del otro—. Sí, piensa que es la razón por la que no deseas sacarlo de aquí. Me ha insinuado que debería hacerte las cosas más desagradables para ti. Si mal no entendí, también sugirió amenazarte.

Timmy se giró hacia él y parodió una expresión temerosa y suplicante.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —dijo en un canturreo—. No me lastimes con esa barra de jabón. Seré un muy mal muchacho y condenaré a la humanidad a la mala suerte. Sólo no me frotes con ella. Haré lo que quieras.

Se puso a temblar con un montón de ademanes ridículos que aprendió de la televisión. Luego se echó a reír despreocupado. Nega sólo sonrió con un costado de sus labios. En él, eso representaba a una carcajada. Timmy levantó la cabeza, dándole la cara al chorro de agua. Revolvió su cabello para quitarse cualquier rastro de espuma y abrió la boca para hacer gárgaras. Algunas personas podrían pensar que eso era asqueroso pero jamás escuchó una queja del único miembro de su público.

En eso, mientras escupía en el suelo, percibió a la barra de jabón darle atrás. Sólo se trataba de Nega queriendo lavarle la espalda. Sin sentirse para nada incómodo, Timmy no reaccionó. Avergonzarse o alarmarse habría sido como asustarse de su propio reflejo. Nega lo había visto en todas sus formas y con todos sus estados de ánimos. Desde hacía tiempo sabía que estaba completamente a salvo con él.

—Más abajo —pidió, remolón.

Las suaves caricias eran agradables masajes. Fue complacido. La mano de Nega subió hasta su nuca. Le hizo inclinar la cabeza con la facilidad de una muñeca, con tal de que más agua ayudara a enjuagar su trabajo. Su palma presionaba en pequeño círculos de arriba abajo, sin prisas, rodeando el camino entre sus omóplatos. Las gotas le hicieron pequeñas cosquillas al bajar por sus piernas. Su mente se fundió con todo el bienestar que percibía. Cerró los ojos y respiró. Cuando le pasaba el jabón por un hombro él ponía, obediente, su cabeza sobre el otro, siguiendo la presión de sus dedos bajo el nacimiento del cabello.

Le lavó la clavícula. Las largas y puntiagudas uñas sólo le rozaron su punto más vulnerable debajo del cuello. Con un golpe lo bastante fuerte Nega podría perforarle por ahí y acabar con su vida. Habría tenido una hemorragia masiva y moriría mucho después, apenas el corazón se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba recibiendo oxígeno. Dejaría de ver, escuchar, oler, degustar, tocar. Título de la muerte: manicura letal.

Qué tonto pensamiento. Se sonrió. Demasiadas horas viendo 1000 maneras de morir, uno de los pocos programas que ambos disfrutaban por igual. Aun en la Isla de donde venía se divertía con él. Cuando no estaba trabajando en su nuevo bote de escape, claro. Nega siguió en su pecho metiendo la mano por debajo de su brazo. Casi inconscientemente, Timmy se hizo un poco hacia atrás. El vapor daba calor a su rostro e incluso las partes de sí que no estuvieran bajo la ducha permanecían abrigadas. Quizá era por eso era que estaba respirando tan profundo.

—Nunca pude obligarte a nada —comentó Nega.

Su voz era y a la vez no era acorde a la situación. A lo mejor si se metía una serpiente en su tanque de relajación.

—Claro que sí —afirmó, perezoso, sin querer abrir los ojos—. Me obligaste a volver contigo al gimnasio aunque no quería, ¿recuerdas?

—Te di una opción y tú escogiste esa con tal de salir de aquí —le corrigió Nega. Casi lo estaba abrazando cuando pasó la barra de una mano a la otra sobre su pecho—. No habría ganado nada con obligarte, excepto que te resistieras también a mí.

Timmy no lo había visto de ese modo.

—Puede ser —aceptó—. De todos modos esto es de igual a igual, ¿no? Yo gano, tú ganas, Anti Cosmo pierde. Así que todos los que importan ganan.

—Así es.

El vientre. Un amplio círculo como la Tierra y relleno de líneas blancas. Las manos frotando. ¿Así que eso era ser consentido? No estaba nada mal. Más abajo, más abajo... Un súbito respingo mezclándose con un jadeo de sorpresa. La sensación había sido demasiado intensa. Timmy abrió los ojos y comprobó que se había excitado. Una parte de sí se reprochó lo tonto que tenía que ser para no darse cuenta. La mano de Nega le rodeó, como si quisiera medir el grosor.

Se encontró con sus ojos rojos. Los ojos ya estaban ahí desde hacía rato, esperándole. El anillo de sus dedos subió lentamente. Timmy, ahora sí, fue plenamente consciente de la contracción dentro sí. Su espalda tocó el pecho de Nega. No era que él se acercaba, era Timmy queriendo recostarse contra algo.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Nega, sin despegar la mirada.

Timmy estaba seguro de que eso que vivía sí que era estar drogado.

—No —contestó, ahora recargándose en él—. No me molesta para nada.

La noche siempre había sido un momento confuso. Afuera el cielo permanecía igual. El único testimonio de que el tiempo había corrido se sabía por las manecillas de los relojes o los números digitales. En sus primeros días a Timmy le costaba levantarse por las mañanas. Alguien debía llamarle o echarle un balde de agua helada encima para que su cuerpo entendiera que tenía que hacerlo. También incluían las eternas sombras que ningún sol aclaraba y en su mente de niño tenían formas demasiado horribles para permitirle el sueño. Dejaba la TV prendida para que su luz le sirviera como lamparita. Unas semanas antes de que Anti Cosmo trajera a Nega, Timmy tenía una lámpara de lava que le ayudaba un poco. Fue por pura cuestión de orgullo que se forzó a no buscar el control remoto. No quería parecer un nene asustado en esa casa de villanos.

Hacía dos años la lámpara se rompió en otra invasión sorpresiva de Foop. Timmy deseó que fueran limpiados los restos, nada más. Ni siquiera recordó por qué la necesitaba tanto. Por esa época había empezado a aceptar a Nega en la ducha. Esa misma figura inconmovible era la misma que se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación, sereno y tranquilo. Si Nega podía dormir en esa oscuridad, pensó que él también podría. Costó un poco, más que nada pequeños sobresaltos por un ruido proveniente de otro cuarto, pero al final se adaptó.

La sombra que ahora le tocaba ver estaba al lado suyo en su cama. Siempre le parecieron demasiado grandes para sólo una persona. Clásica demostración de pomposa elegancia. Pero con dos tenía el tamaño ideal.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando salgas de aquí? —preguntó Timmy, puesto de costado.

Estaba somnoliento y algo adolorido. Aun así, sentía que si no lo sabía ahora jamás habría otra oportunidad. Nega, haciendo del reflejo de su postura, abrió los párpados que había mantenido cerrados luego de acabar.

—Esperaba que nos fuéramos a alguna ciudad grande donde nadie notara demasiado a alguien como yo —le respondió. Daba la impresión de que leía en su mente palabras repetidas miles de veces—. Sería un departamento tan grande o pequeño como quisiéramos. Los vecinos darían coartadas cuando hiciera falta.

Timmy sonrió.

—Es decir, tenías planeado que nos seguiríamos viendo —dijo, sólo por el deseo de escucharlo confirmado.

Nega liberó un suspiro.

—Por supuesto —dijo. El "¡duh!" estaba implícito—. Incluso intenté que tú fueras el que se acercara a mí, pero no funcionó.

—¿Cuándo hiciste eso? —preguntó el muchacho, desconcertado.

—Tenemos seis regaderas y sólo usábamos una. ¿En serio nunca te pareció sospechoso?

—Bueno, sí —admitió Timmy, algo azorado—. Pero ¿qué se suponía que iba a decirte? "¿Oye, acaso estás tratando de llevarme a la cama? Porque yo no voy a tener ningún problema, te lo aseguro." No quería que te burlaras de mí.

—Estaba empezando a pensar que eras completamente hetero.

Timmy se encogió de hombros. Bajó la mirada y jugó con el borde sus sábanas.

—Desde hace algún tiempo me di cuenta de que me gustan los dos. Yo, eh... tenía sueños, ya sabes... "reveladores" al respecto. Me daba algo de miedo al principio, pero luego como que lo acepté y ya está —Silencio—. Yo creía que a ti no te gustaba nadie.

—Nadie me gusta —rectificó Nega—. Nada específico al menos. Supongo que me atraen las cosas en la medida en que puedo poseerlas.

Luego se movió sobre el colchón y apresó su rostro entre las garras negras. El beso que le dio no hubiera dejado ninguna duda ni al mayor idiota de la Tierra que no tenía ningún control sobre sí mismo ni ninguna defensa a mano.

Nega fue el que lo tumbó en el piso de las duchas y atrajo el shampoo. Fue Nega quien lo llevó a la cama para arroparlo y arroparse. Desde el principio había seguido su plan confiadamente. Hizo lo que le pedía y nunca se le ocurrió seguir otro camino. Las dudas habían sido despejadas una por una, con una paciencia inusitada. Poseído,

Era posible que tuviera razón, Era muy posible. Pero aun así la idea no dejaba de ser abrumadora.

—

17 años. El gran año, la promesa cumplida. O al menos Anti Cosmo así lo ansiaba. Las palabras de un extrañamente alto Nega le alentaban. El joven Timothy le había representado un verdadero reto, pero por fin, después de tantos años, cedería. Había perdido todo interés en el bienestar de la humanidad pues ya no se sentía parte de ella. Le reservaba la más absoluta indiferencia. Pedir o no pedir el deseo daría lo mismo para él. Así que nada más bastaría un empujón amistoso de un amigo para que se decidiera a dar el paso. El alivio de Nega al anunciárselo era patente y Anti Cosmo sintió un destello de simpatía. Seguramente pensaba en todos los años que había desperdiciado él también aguardando un momento así.

Anti Cosmo estaba asombrado de los resultados de sus afanes. De pasar a ser un chiquillo malcriado y desobediente, Timmy se había vuelto tranquilo y soportable. Las frecuentes muestras de maldad de las cuales hacía gala le llenaban de un secreto orgullo. Un muchacho capaz de desear tales desgracias para el prójimo y divertirse con ellas no podría mantenerse en esa postura orgullosa por siempre. ¿Por quién lo haría, sabiendo como sabías gracias a él que sus queridas contrapartes habían conseguido un nuevo ahijado mágico y por lo visto estaban felices? Ni siquiera pareció que el hecho le afectara en lo más mínimo. Nega le dijo que fue entonces cuando Timmy se dio cuenta de que ya no pensaba en ellos desde hacía tiempo, de ahí la sorpresa que él tomó por una perturbación más profunda.

El día antes del gran día Nega le confirmó que sus esperanzas por fin se verían cumplidas. En honor a la última noche que la pasaría en el castillo, Anti Cosmo preparó un banquete digno de una corte imperial adicta al azúcar. Hizo aparecer a los mejores chefs incluso de tiempos pasados sólo para las entradas. Quería celebrarlo a lo grande. La ocasión lo requería.

Desde el "incidente" del lanzallamas invitar a todos los anti mágicos nuevamente habría sido una grave falta de tacto. De modo que todas las fiestas de cumpleaños se habían limitado a unas reuniones con toda la familia y Nega. Apenas podía contenerse de la emoción. Pasaron por todas las entradas y platos, cada etapa pareciéndole más lenta que la anterior. Llegaba la hora del postre, mientras los meseros colocaban el inmenso pastel en el centro de la mesa. El diseño era tan maligno como lo deseaba. En la parte superior se alzaba la vela encendida de un luminoso 17. La silla de Timothy se elevó inmediatamente en el aire para que su rostro le permitiera apagar la llama de un soplo. Anti Cosmo subió con él. Ahí estaba. La mueca maligna que siempre le estremecía en rostro de su hijo, en cara de su ahijado.

—¿Tienes algún deseo, Timothy? ¿Algún deseo muy, muy especial? —preguntó, sonriente, poniendo el énfasis acostumbrado.

Timmy le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí —dijo y mientras Anti Cosmo alzaba su varita, emocionado, agregó tranquilo—: Deseo que me traigas a un genio.

Anti Cosmo se sintió desmoronar como un edificio lleno de dinamita. Igual que el marco de una ventana bastante afortunada, la expresión de alegría se le quedó colgando vacilante.

—¿Un genio, muchacho?

—Un genio honesto —dijo Timmy, asintiendo—. Así no intentará engañarme con cada deseo que le pida.

El marco comenzó a oscilar peligrosamente, a punto de caerse.

—Temo que no entiendo, joven amigo.

—No esperarás que luego de que te lleve a la Tierra voy a quedarme sin magia, ¿o sí? —replicó el joven, ceñudo—. Esa ya no es una opción para mí. Tal vez cuando era más pequeño, pero ahora es imposible. Y puesto que tú estarás muy ocupado desperdigando la mala suerte entre los humanos, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es asegurarme otra fuente mágica. Además, mientras más honesto sea el genio —añadió, con una mueca maliciosa— será más sencillo atormentarlo con mis espantosos deseos de dolor y muerte.

Anti Cosmo lo meditó por unos instantes. Era cierto, el muchacho había vivido demasiado tiempo rodeado de magia. Le sería extremadamente difícil a adaptarse a estar sin ella. Muchos niños que sólo tuvieron sus padrinos por un año tenían ese mismo problema y arrastraban sus complejos hasta ser adultos. Como semilla de varios males que sería, también era cierto que no tendría tiempo para seguir cumpliéndole ridículos deseos. Es más, había planeado abandonarlo justo después. Pero, ya que le haría el gran favor, ¿no podría darle ese solo por esta vez? Después de todo, sería la última vez que tuvieran que verse.

—¿Me prometes que usarías ese genio con fines malévolos, Timothy? —preguntó, para estar seguro.

Timmy lanzó una carcajada maligna por toda respuesta.

—¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo, gracias a ustedes?

Anti Cosmo no encontró ningún motivo para ponerlo en duda.

—¿Y luego nos llevarás a la Tierra?

—Podrás hacer todo lo que quieras —afirmó Timmy, socarrón.

—Bien, muchacho. Tu deseo será concedido.

Un anti poof azulado apareció en el regazo del cumpleañero. Cuando se despejó el humo quedó al descubierto una lámpara de las que usaba Aladdín, de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes en la base. Timmy no perdió el tiempo frotándola contra su camiseta negra. Otro humo, más espeso y de color celeste, surgió de la punta hasta tomar la forma de un hombre fortachón sin piernas. El traje reglamentario de los genios le iba fuera de lugar, pues más tenía pinta de ser un policía incorruptible, un médico entregado a su trabajo, un bombero valeroso capaz de dar su vida por la mascota de la familia. Tenía una enorme barbilla partida gallardamente en el medio, ojos claros azules y cabello negro tan perfectamente arreglado que enamoraría a una regla. La parodia de superhéroe se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Te saludo, nuevo Amo —dijo dirigiéndose a Timmy directamente. Su forma de hablar claramente era propia de alguien habituado a discutir sobre la moral. Muy correcto pero serio hasta ser soso—. Mi nombre es Bruce y estoy para servirle. Tienes derecho a tres deseos. Y debo decir —dijo, inflando el pecho— que si alguna vez necesitas más deseos eres libre de pedirlos. Tres son nuestro límite pero pueden alargarse si lo deseas.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —cortó Anti Cosmo, fastidiado. Absolutamente todo de ese sujeto le repelía como un documental de cuatro horas acerca de la cinta adhesiva—. Bueno, Timothy, ¿no hay algo que quieras?

Timmy asintió con una sonrisa. Volteó hacia su nuevo genio, levantando un dedo hacia él.

—Hace algunos años aposté con él que me quedaría en su castillo —explicó. Anti Cosmo volvió a sentir la emoción. El joven amplió su sonrisa—. Deseo que rompas ese trato y ser libre.

—Se lo concederé si es lo que deseas, joven Amo, pero pienso que si se ha comprometido a hacer algo debería cumplirlo —amonestó el genio Bruce y chasqueó los dedos.

Absolutamente nada cambió en la sala. Y sin embargo, todo había terminado. Anti Cosmo no cabía en sí mismo de la consternación. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué continuaban ahí y no de camino a esparcir la maldad?

—También deseo volver a la Tierra con Nega —agregó Timmy, muy serio.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó Anti Cosmo.

Nada más pudo salir de su mente trancada. Todos esos años de preparación, todo ese tiempo... ¡No podían terminar así!

—¡Padre, no dejes que se vayan! —exigió Foop desde su silla de bebé.

El genio Bruce no prestó atención a ninguna de estas muestras de descontento. Había dado su parecer acerca de lo que era incorrecto y con eso daba su trabajo por terminado.

—Concedido —contestó, haciendo sonar sus dedos.

Timmy tuvo tiempo de sacarle la lengua al par pasmado de anti hadas antes de desaparecer.

—

La casa de los Wilbur se encontraba en algún sitio de San Francisco. Timmy no tenía idea de cuál, sólo que las placas de los autos que les pasaban en frente a toda velocidad llevaban las placas indicándolo. Nega, Bruce y él miraban a la casa de enfrente. Nadie decía ni una palabra. Para disimular ante el resto de los humanos, Bruce había tomado la imagen de un muy varonil gato obedientemente sentado al lado del que sostenía la lámpara.

Mientras observaban, el techo de edificio se movió de arriba a afuera, como si sólo lo mantuviera en su lugar un par de bisagras. Del hueco debajo por el techo salió la punta de un cohete verde. En la ventanilla del conductor se distinguía a un niño lleno de pecas y cabello castaño. Sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba mientras iniciaba la cuenta regresiva. En frente del niño colgaban un par de dados, el uno rosado y el otro lila. Despegaron en medio de un humo verde, desapareciendo entre las nubes. Timmy siguió el curso del proyectil y no pudo evitar apercibirse de la sonrisa que se dibujaba en la punta del cohete. Al cabo de unos minutos la estela de color se fue desvaneciendo hasta finalmente desaparecer. El hoyo abierto entre las nubes había sido cubierto de nuevo.

—¿No vas a hablarles? —preguntó Nega, pasado un tiempo.

Timmy movió la cabeza a los lados.

—No. Ellos querrán ver a Timmy Turner.

—¿Y con quién estoy hablando? —inquirió el otro, arqueando una ceja espesa.

—No lo sé —afirmó el joven, encogiendo los hombros—. He hecho muchas cosas que nunca pensé que haría. Llevo un tiempo pensándolo y creo que aunque los viera no tendría nada que decirles.

El techo volvió a su lugar.

—Espero que los padres del niño sean estúpidos —dijo, sinceramente.

—Por lo general lo son —contestó Nega, mirándolo también—. O eso da a entender la televisión.

Timmy comenzó a alejarse por la acera. No tenía ningún deseo de ver a sus padres y descubrir cómo seguían sus vidas. Si descubría que continuaban esperándolo sería aun peor, porque él ya no podía darles al hijo que recordaban. Sonaba muy dramático y todo eso pero presentía que no había vuelta atrás. El mundo había seguido girando sin él. Él había crecido sin vivir en su viejo mundo. Nega caminaba a su lado y en el otro iba Bruce. Ellos deberían ser su mundo ahora.

—Me gusta Less como nombre —comentó de pronto—. ¿Qué opinan?

—Me agrada —dijo Nega.

—Suena pesimista —aportó Bruce—, pero si es lo que el amo desea no tengo derecho a objetar.

Timmy asintió pero a él no le parecía pesimista en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>

_La historia se termina aquí, pero todavía queda un epílogo por subir y lo escribiré tan pronto sea posible.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Epílogo**

* * *

><p>Desde hacía tres años, en aquel edificio de departamentos en la ciudad de Nueva York, los nombres a los que más temía el dueño del edificio era el de los ocupantes del quinto piso, columna B: Less y Nega Noir. Con el tiempo las personas se iban o se trasladaban a otro piso antes de hacerlo, con una velocidad y frecuencia que en un principio el casero no tenía idea de por qué sucedía. Siempre había recibido por lo menos dos o tres quejas sobre las causas más diversas en el transcurso de una semana, pero en el momento en que dejó entrar a ese par las únicas que escuchaba eran acerca de ellos. Más que nada eran por los ruidos violentos que se escuchaban a cualquier hora de la noche. Una señora mayor se refirió a ellos como "una completa aberración." Las amenazas de "o hace algo o me largo de aquí" comenzaron a llegar a los tres meses.<p>

Intentó manejarlo como si fuera cualquier otro residente molesto. Subió las escaleras un día en que sabía que los dos jóvenes estarían adentro y tocó a su puerta. Sería una de las peores experiencias que tendría en su vida. No sólo por la impresión de furia que le dio el del pelo negro cuando le anunció que debería pedirle que se fuera si continuaba molestando a las personas. Esos rojos podrían haber helado a cualquiera, sin tener la menor idea de si eran el producto de lentillas o alguna especie de mutación genética como las que hacen ver a un ojo azul y al otro verde. Pero de todos modos permaneció incólume y fue firme al respecto. Le invitaron a cenar, sorpresivamente. Compartieron una pizza que ya estaba servida y, como si nada, ellos le hicieron saber que sabían todo acerca de sus amoríos con una viuda de la esquina. Lo comentaron entre sí espontáneamente, igual que si no estuviera ahí, y sus risas al mencionar fotografías le hicieron perder todo color en el rostro. Siguieron burlándose de él y de todos los secretos de su vida hasta el punto en que cuando finalmente lo despidieron, aturdido y atemorizado, supo captar que si intentaba echarlos lo pagaría demasiado caro. Su único consuelo consistiría en la paga excesiva que le entregaban a tiempo a fin de mes.

Así que los dejó y se preparó para hacer frente a los descontentos. Sólo que estos jamás aparecieron. Fue entonces que las maletas y cajas de mudanzas empezaron a ser las imágenes más comunes en el vestíbulo. Incluso los nuevos aprendían rápidamente a callarse sus impresiones. El casero no sabía cómo era posible pero de ningún modo tenía intenciones de averiguarlo.

¿Y cómo eran estos problemáticos jóvenes que causaban tantas ojeras y palidez en los rostros de quienes no podían permitirse irse a otro sitio pronto? Desde el mismo inicio le parecieron excéntricos. Ninguno de los dos podía tener más de 20 y tantos de años, pero uno de ellos ya tenía el pelo blanco, largo y recogido en una coleta bajo la nuca. Con él fue el que habló durante toda la entrevista mientras el otro permanecía esperando en el vestíbulo. Él lo vio de reojo por la vidrio de la puerta en su oficina y de antemano se dijo que era otro gótico intentando actuar como un vampiro. El pobre ingenuo había ido al extremo de ponerse colmillos que exhibía al expulsar el humo del cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos. Las orejas en punta eran algo más curiosas pero en el momento le restó importancia. Se concentró en su interlocutor, evaluándolo. Éste, pese al cabello, parecía más normal. Pálido y ojos verdes, con un par de incisivos blancos saliéndole de la boca. Brazos fuertes que abultaban las mangas de su simple camiseta azul, tatuados con motivos de dragones chinos pintados en blanco y negro.

Hablaba francamente e incluso se tomó el trabajo de bromear con él. Le dijo claramente y de una que la razón por la que él y Nega (es decir, el intento de vampiro afuera) compartían apellido era porque habían sido criados desde niños por una misma familia con la que actualmente no tenían ningún interés por ponerse en contacto. Él se había figurado que serían primos, pues las caras eran casi iguales, pero aceptó esa explicación. Había oído antes que la gente que vivía mucho tiempo junta llegaba a tener cierto parecido físico. El del pelo blanco, Less, era creador de videojuegos y su amigo instructor de kickboxing en un gimnasio en el centro.

—Le encanta promover la agresividad en otros —comentó el joven, esbozando una sonrisa que decía "así es, qué se le va a hacer."

Él se había reído, sin tener idea de que no se trataba de una broma inocente, y Less lo acompañó al cabo de unos segundos. Al final se quedó con la impresión de que era un buen chico y que la frialdad que le pareció ver en el fondo de sus ojos había sido pura ilusión. Saliendo, Less se reunió con el otro y alcanzó a ver cómo le quitaba el cigarrillo para llevárselo a sus propios labios. Exhaló un humillo blanco mientras le enviaba un gesto de despedida. El otro no hizo más que seguirle, sin dirigirle una mirada siquiera. Sin duda, por lo menos ese, era extraño pero uno podía olvidarse de detalles de esa índole cuando el dinero en efectivo que le entregaban superaban con creces el requerido.

—Tómelo, es para usted —le dijo Less la primera vez que se lo hizo ver.

Le tomaría su tiempo darse cuenta de que la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos era burla hacia él. Burla porque nunca insistía demasiado en devolverle o por su ingenuidad al no captar que se lo entregaban para que cerrara la boca respecto a ellos. Como sea que fuera, se quedaron.

Una noche tuvo que subir hasta su piso para encargarse de una bombilla fundida en el pasillo. Lo había estado posponiendo durante todo el día y, por fin, a esas horas de la madrugada fue que encontró tiempo para subir las escaleras y reemplazarla. Pasada la medianoche, escuchó lo mismo que oían todos los residentes por la noche. Gritos, horribles, desgarradores, ensordecedores, saliendo claramente de aquella puerta y de aquellas paredes. Parecía que todo un ejército estaba siendo fusilado en el campo de batalla o que una docena estaban siendo sumergidas en ácido. Ningún sonido así podría haber salido ni siquiera de una casa embrujada. Habría espantado a demasiadas personas para tener ganancias. Lo único que aliviaba (y eso pasado el tremendo primer ataque cardiaco) era que sin duda provenía de un aparato digital. Tenía que ser así, porque entre los sonidos humanos se escuchaban rugidos de bestias imposibles de identificar.

Creyó, todavía inocente, que los jóvenes no se daban cuenta del volumen de la película que estaban viendo o que, a lo mejor, esa era su forma de vengarse de algún vecino que les incordiara. Había estado el suficiente tiempo en el negocio para saber que cualquiera de las dos explicaciones era perfectamente plausible. Tocó a la puerta, dispuesto a devolver el orden. Empezaba a creer que no alcanzaban a oírle y debería buscar la llave maestra, cuando la puerta se abrió revelando al otro, el raro, Nega.

Un completamente desnudo Nega, con un cigarrillo colgándole al final de la boca. El pelo negro le colgaba desordenado frente al rostro, dándole un descarado aire de "acabo de salir de la cama y no estaba durmiendo." Él se quedó todavía más anonadado (no era la primera persona en el mundo que lo recibía así y no sería la última) por los músculos trabajados que se ocultaban debajo de ese traje gótico. Sí, sin duda uno podía creerse que estaba habituado al ejercicio. Pensó fugazmente que si hubiera tenido un cuerpo como aquel lo menos que habría hecho sería cubrirlo con oscuras gabardinas. El otro, como sin darle importancia, se apartó unos mechones oscuros y lo miró con patente fastidio.

—¿Qué? —pronunció, sosteniendo el cigarrillo con los dientes.

No parecía afectarle el ruido que venía desde dentro, el cual continuaba impunemente.

—El volumen está un poco alto, ¿no cree? Hay gente en este edificio que intentará dormir.

—¿Y?

—Escúcheme, voy a tener que pedirle que apague o se modere un poco con esa cosa que tengan. Están perturbando a la gente.

—Yo no he oído ninguna queja —dijo Nega, sonriendo de medio lado—. ¿Usted sí?

—Varias, en varias ocasiones. He hablado con su hermano antes y me dijo que se encargaría de resolverlo.

—¿Mi hermano? —se extrañó por un momento el otro y entonces sonrió de nuevo—. Ah, sí. En ese caso no habrá problema, señor. Nos encargaremos del inconveniente ahora. Que tenga buenas noches.

Entonces le cerró la puerta en las narices. Él alzó su mano para llamar de nuevo, pero de pronto el silencio inundó el pasillo. Lo que sea que hubieran tenido encendido estaba apagado. Por esa noche se sintió satisfecho. Siguió recibiendo en espaciadas ocasiones comentarios de los residentes acerca de esa molestia pero, por lo que a sus oídos respectaba, jamás volvieron a espantarle de ese modo.

Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que ya tendría demasiado con lo que asustarse.

—

Ese día Nega terminó su turno en el gimnasio temprano por un problema con las luces. Se cambió, guardó los utensilios usados para cortar los cables y se dirigió caminando a casa como acostumbraba. Eran una docena de calles repletas de viviendas, puestos de comida y revistas. En una esquina un par de chicos vestidos como payasos en amarillo y rojo repartían publicidad para el nuevo restaurante de comida rápida que se había abierto. Uno de ellos extendió la mano para entregarle la hoja, pero ni siquiera lo miró.

Subió las escaleras acompañado del sonido de sus botas contra el suelo y la puerta del departamento se abrió para él en cuanto tocó el picaporte, sin necesidad de llaves. Desde el primer día era así y a la que les entregaron las habían hecho desaparecer nada más perder de vista al casero. Sólo era posible entrar con invitación, no tanto por cuestiones de seguridad como para que las habitaciones tuvieran tiempo de cambiar de apariencia.

Para cualquier otro que las viera, tenían el mismo tamaño y distribución que cualquier otra vivienda en el edificio. Veían un cuadro insulso comprado en un mercado de pulgas y un simple bol de frutas en la mesa del comedor—sala de estar. El bol era lo único que permanecía igual cuando Nega entró. Los espacios habían sido ampliados, las paredes pintadas y decoradas con imágenes de bandas de rock o películas de terror antiguas. Nada gótico, de época o siquiera parecido a lo que había en el castillo de Anti Cosmo. Es más, si hubiera que adivinar, cualquier creería que había sido un adolescente de 13 años. Ni un rastro de negro o de un azul demasiado oscuro. Sólo la ropa de Nega.

Agarró una manzana del bol y se dirigió al estudio, donde Less (anteriormente conocido como Timmy) estaría trabajando aún en el último nivel del videojuego que estaba diseñando. El hecho de que no hubiera abierto las cortinas en el salón, llenándolo de la luz del sol, era la prueba más evidente. La puerta estaba abierta. Se quedó a esperar, contemplándolo a la luz de las pantallas.

Eran tres enormes computadoras con las que Less intentaba ver desde todos los ángulos lo que parecía ser un monstruo deforme de ocho cabezas, frac y monóculo lanza rayos al frente del rostro del rostro principal. Llegado a ese punto el héroe, un huérfano llegado por un portal bidimensional, tenía que matar al monstruo para volver a casa. Su único aliado se llamaba Shadow y se trataba de su propia sombra, pero éste nada más podía despistar al monstruo cubriendo el monóculo con su oscuro cuerpo. Ese vendría siendo el quinto juego de una serie de aventuras grotescas y oscuras que siempre giraban en torno de niños buscando la manera de volver a casa o al menos de salir donde estaban. Eran increíblemente populares y el dinero ganado por las regalías les habría bastado para vivir en una casa propia, piscina incluida. Pero el placer de atormentar a todos los que tenían la desgracia de vivir cerca de ellos no lo hubiera cambiado por nada.

Los dedos de Less iban rápidamente sobre el teclado, perfeccionando números que sólo él podía entender gracias a la magia de Bruce. La lámpara del genio yacía en su propio estante cerca del escritorio, por si Less necesitaba desear algo mientras trabajara. El propio genio, en su forma usual, flotaba en el aire mientras leía el periódico del día. Daba igual que pudiera conjurarlo por su cuenta, el genio insistía en ir hasta la esquina para comprarlo directamente del puesto a dos calles de casa desde que descubrió, por accidente, que la madre del dueño tenía una enfermedad incurable cuya cura no podía permitirse. La curó con un chasquido de dedos y, además, le dejaba dos veces el precio de los diarios que recogía sin que se diera cuenta.

Al entrar, sólo él lo vio y le envió una sonrisa de cordial bienvenida.

—Buenos días, señor.

Less escuchó el sonido y se volteó en la silla. Los lentes casi le habían llegado a la punta de la nariz. Se los corrió al tiempo que consultaba su reloj, sorprendido.

—Hola. Volviste pronto.

—Problemas técnicos —acotó Nega, masticando la manzana—. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—Trancado —respondió Less, regresando a su posición de antes. Señaló la pantalla con el monstruo irguiéndose amenazador—. No tengo idea de cómo matarlo. Ya usé bombas de ácido, cuchillas, balas de plata y simples golpes en los demás finales. Tengo que buscar un nuevo método para éste —Quitó unos mechones blancos de su frente y suspiró—. Es más difícil ser original con cada juego que pasa. ¿Alguna idea?

Less se negaba a pedirle inspiración a Bruce por medio de sus deseos. Quería ser inventivo por su cuenta. Pero siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar las sugerencias que Nega pudiera darle. "No es lo mismo", decía. "Es casi como si estuviera hablando conmigo mismo."

Nega recordó la presión de los cables contra las pinzas.

—Podría cortarle las venas —dijo, pensativo—. Y su corazón hallarse bajo sus pies, así sólo tendría que pasarle debajo con una navaja cada vez que caminara.

—Mmm. Puede ser. La navaja podría habérsela quitado al monstruo mano de tijera —Less anotó rápidamente la idea en un archivo de Word, abierto para esos momentos. Una vez acabada la nota, apagó todas las pantallas. La cara del héroe (pequeño, esmirriado y de pelo negro por culpa de un hechizo) desapareció con un ligero siseo. Less se levantó de la silla, haciendo crujir los huesos de sus brazos—. Diablos, estoy molido. ¿Tienes hambre?

Nega asintió, hincándole el diente de nuevo a la fruta. Había estropeado las cosas en el gimnasio precisamente para poder tener un almuerzo tranquilo.

—Hay un nuevo McDonald's en el centro —dijo Less. Se subió los lentes hasta el nacimiento del cabello y se frotó los ojos—. Necesito estirar las piernas y creo que se me antoja una hamburguesa. ¿Qué dices?

Nega no respondió de inmediato. No le gustaban las multitudes y la inauguración de un restaurante de una enorme cadena sin duda iba a atraer a un montón de personas. Less lo sabía, así que agregó:

—Puedes envenenar a un par de personas. Pero sólo a un par y si se sientan lejos de nosotros. No quiero que escupan o vomiten encima de nuestra comida.

—Disculpen, Amos, pero no me parece correcto... —intentó aducir un consternado Bruce, pero Nega lo cortó.

—De acuerdo.

El genio cerró la boca, frustrado pero resignado. Había que admirar su intento de corregir al par de jóvenes a los cuales les tocó servir, por muy poco que sirvieran sus palabras y lo mucho que éstos le ignoraran. Less tomó la lámpara en sus manos.

—Deseo que sea tan pequeña que me quepa en la mano —dijo.

Se había vuelto costumbre hacerlo cada vez que el del pelo blanco salía, de modo que nunca tuviera al genio demasiado lejos. Bruce chasqueó los dedos y la lámpara se encogió hasta adoptar el tamaño de un simple dije. Por el asa colgaba una cadena que se puso al cuello.

—Un deseo más y los tres se habrán acabado —informó el genio.

También era parte de un deseo que les informara al respecto antes de acabarse los permitidos. El genio sabía que ese sólo era otro modo de alargar su servidumbre, pero nunca se quejaba pues consideraba su deber. Todos sus dueños anteriores lo perdieron al morirse de viejos o cuando, de casualidad, perdieron la lámpara.

—Entonces deseo seis deseos más —dijo Less, pasando la coleta por encima del collar.

Chasquido de dedos.

Una de las muchas ventajas de contar en un genio era que no tenían que esperar en las filas, afanarse buscando lugares libres ni preocuparse por el dinero. Por eso ellos se encontraron con sus órdenes listas, los traseros acomodados y la cuenta pagada en menos de cinco minutos, a pesar de que al salir de casa ninguno tenía un centavo en los bolsillos. Las voces de las miles de personas reunidas hacían una especie de zumbido en el amplio salón comedor. Justo en la mesa de al lado un par de adolescentes estaban teniendo lo que parecía su primera cita. La chica le daba de comer al chico papa por papa y se reía sin ninguna razón, embelesada.

Nega señaló una mesa casi al otro lado donde ellos estaban, donde un par de amigos acababan de tomar asiento cargando con sus bandejas de plásticos.

—¿Qué tal ellos?

Less, hamburguesa en alto, vio que, en efecto, estaban muy apartados de sí.

—Bien, adelante —aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nega acercó el collar con la lámpara a sus labios y murmuró unas palabras.

—No me siento cómodo cumpliendo eso —reafirmó Bruce por cuarta vez desde el interior de su reducida casa.

De todos modos tenía que obedecer y sólo ellos dos pudieron escucharlo cumplirlo. Unos segundos más tarde uno de los amigos comenzó a toses incontrolablemente. Su estómago se contraía cada, emitiendo sonidos de auto viejo negándose a arrancar. Su compañero, preocupado, quiso saber qué le pasaba pero antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra frunció los labios, la cara verde. El pecho se le agitó, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la espalda, y dejó caer sobre la mesa un vómito negro semejante al alquitrán. Unas voces alarmadas lanzaron gritos y por efecto dominó el pánico se extendió, aunque muchos no hubieran notado nada antes.

—¿Qué tienen? —preguntaron algunos.

Familias con hijos pequeños arrancaron sus personas de los asientos y salieron corriendo por la puerta. Otros, solitarios, los siguieron.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la chica de la cita.

Ni ella ni su novio parecían entender qué diablos sucedía.

Nega miró a Less y le guiñó un ojo, cómplice.

—Un par de chicos se enfermaron —informó, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en preocupación—. Tosen y vomitan —Se levantó de la silla para ver mejor—. Parece la enfermedad de la vaca loca. Reconozco los síntomas.

La cara de la chica se puso blanca al ver las cajas de las hamburguesas que acababan de comer.

—¿Qué síntomas? —preguntó el chico, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Esta vez Less decidió intervenir.

—Son fáciles de reconocer. Primero son manos sudorosas, bochorno y ritmo cardiaco acelerado —indicó, a sabiendas que más bien describía los síntomas del enamoramiento—. Luego vienen los vómitos y, si este es muy nocivo, toses incontrolables al deshacerse la laringe por los ácidos estomacales. Es una terrible agonía que finalmente lleva a la muerte.

No tenía la menor si algo de lo que decía tenía sentido, pero los adolescentes tenían menos idea aun y por eso les pareció muy lógico escucharlo. El chico miró con horror los saquitos de ketchup usados, las servilletas manchadas y puso rostro de querer vomitar. Se irguió de golpe, enviando la silla al suelo, y salió echando los pies en polvorosa con una mano sobre la boca. La chica permaneció en su sitio, contemplando el mismo espectáculo, la mirada perdida.

—¿No vas a ir con tu novio? —preguntó Nega, fingiendo delicadeza.

La cara de la chica subió hasta él como si fuera un vagabundo exhibiéndose en la calle.

—¿Ir con él? —repitió, aturdida—. ¡Yo quería ir a por una pizza!

Entonces se echó a llorar. Un hombre muy obeso que estaba no había podido evitar oírles y pareció que el sollozo de la joven era la señal que estaba esperando para anunciar:

—¡Es la enfermedad de la vaca loca! ¡La carne está contaminada!

Fue el toque ideal para un almuerzo entretenido. Para cuando Less y Nega abandonaron el restaurante, alguien ya había lanzado una silla contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Las personas que no lograban escapar por las puertas principales debido al amontonamiento saltaban por ahí, dándose contra el suelo y luego largándose en corrida desesperada. Lo más sensatos se habían detenido en las acercas y se metían los dedos por la garganta, tratando a inducir el vómito que los librara del germen.

Ellos continuaron hablando de lo ocurrido hasta la noche, cuando volvieron a ver en las noticias las imágenes de la policía tratando de imponer algo de orden. Detrás de la barricada había una ambulancia destinada a llevarse a los enfermos envenenados y quienes hubieran resultado heridos cuando se desató la locura. Estaban en su cama al nivel del suelo en su cuarto remodelado. La pantalla plana les mostraba en alta definición los restos de vidrio desperdigados, las sillas rotas y el restaurante vacío. Los reporteros decían que por lo menos dos docenas de personas habían sido infectadas con carne en mal estado y el dueño del establecimiento podría enfrentarse a una demanda millonaria. Los micrófonos se pasaban a los damnificados, muchos de los cuales lloraban o se indignaban por semejante descuido.

Less vio que Nega estaba contento con los resultados de su pequeña broma, así que él también se sintió satisfecho como si hubiera sido su idea.

—De vez en cuando un poco de histeria colectiva no viene mal, ¿no?

—Ya era hora de algo así —comentó Nega, afianzando el agarre en su cintura.

Las ropas se les habían ido hacía mucho rato, después de que Less usara la idea del otro para acabar con el juego. La casa de Bruce ocupaba su lugar en un estante cerca de ellos, al lado del despertador y una lámpara eléctrica. Ellos no lo oían, pero ya sonaban los gritos de dolor que iban a ennegrecer aun más las bolsas de varias personas.

—Casi no puedo creerlo —se maravilló Less—. Actuaban como locos.

—La locura no tiene que ser algo malo. Míranos a nosotros. Nos alegremos de que haber causado un desastre y estuvimos de acuerdo a envenenar inocentes —dijo Nega, risueño. Lo que era ser risueño para él era agitarse un poco y no para de sonreír—. Pregúntale a cualquier persona normal y te dirá que nosotros somos los locos.

Less sonrió y se recostó contra él. Obviamente tenía razón. Para el resto del mundo ellos dos serían un par de dementes. Pero al menos no estaban solos y eso era lo que le importaba. Además Less sabía que estaban mejor que esos que se dormían en cada esquina sobre sus propios orines y sólo mendigan para conseguirse la botella de la noche, que aquello que hablaban sin dirigirse a nadie o andaban acuchillando a cualquier cosa que se moviera en cada callejón. La suya era una locura mucho más civilizada y tranquila. Podrían haber terminado peor. Él sobretodo estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de perderse igual o peor que ellos, pero no fue así.

Todo gracias a que Anti Cosmo le encontró el compañero de juegos ideal.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


End file.
